Renouveau
by Cicidy
Summary: Hinata a vécu beaucoup de choses difficile dans son enfance. Alors elle est faible et constamment angoissé. Mais elle va se reprendre en main avec l'aide de Gaara qu'elle connait à peine, de Sasuke qui la soutiens dans l'ombre et de Kiba et Shino, toujours prêt à aider leur petite camarade.
Hinata était assise dans le parc. Elle observait les très rares passants. D'habitude elle venait ici avec Hanabi. Mais la garde d'Hanabi avait redoublé depuis qu'elle était potentiellement la nouvelle héritière et qu'elle pouvait peut-être remplacer Hinata. La brune soupira, ce genre de chose allait sûrement briser le groupe d'ami qu'Hanabi s'était faite.

Hinata rejeta l'idée. Konohamaru ne laisserait jamais Hanabi s'éloigner de lui. Il ne laisserait jamais la petite bande se dissoudre. C'était la raison pour laquelle Hinata appréciait ce petit. Un peu à l'image de Naruto qu'elle admirait pour les mêmes raisons... Sauf que Naruto n'avait jamais été ami avec Hinata comme Konohamaru l'était avec Hanabi.

Elle soupira de nouveau en jalousant encore sa petite soeur.

En sortant de ses pensée, la brune repéra deux nouvelle tête qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une blonde et un roux. Leur comportement l'un envers l'autre excluait d'emblée l'idée qu'ils soient en couple, elle pensa alors à des amis, mais ils ne semblaient pas non plus être ami. Frère et sœur peut-être. Quand la blonde croisa son regard, Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. C'était mal polie d'observer ainsi les gens.

Cependant, le regard de la blonde s'anima d'une joie qui surprit la Hyuuga. Alors que le roux râlait, la blonde se dirigeait droit sur elle. Et avant d'avoir pu souffler, elles se trouvaient face à face.

 **\- Bonjour ! Je suis Temari ! Mes frères et moi avons emménagé dans le quartier aujourd'hui mais pas moyen de trouver une supérette ! tu ne saurais pas s'il y en a une dans les parages ?**

Hinata se retourna pour vérifier que la blonde énergique nommé Temari lui parlait bien. Pas qu'elle soit évitée, ou rejetée, ou sourde ou muette... mais le moment semblait irréel. Elles ne se connaissaient pas et la jeune fille venait de lui raconter sa vie ...

Hinata se sentit bête tout à coup. Elle ne savait pas s'il y avait une supérette dans le coin. Elle ne faisait jamais les courses, n'achetait jamais rien. Elle sortait juste s'assoir dans le parc et retournait chez elle.

 **\- Je ne sais pas... Je peux peut-être vous amener chez moi... mes .. Je.. Je suis sûre que quelqu'un pourrait vous indiquer où aller... Ou peut-être que non... Je ne sais pas...**

Quand Hinata regarda le parc, elle remarqua qu'effectivement, si la blonde lui avait foncé dessus, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour leur indiquer le chemin. Elle ne pouvait donc pas leur proposer de demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

 **\- Ce serait un bonheur ! On cherche depuis au moins deux heure !**

Hinata fut étonnée que la blonde accepte. Elle se sentit alors obligée de se lever pour les guider jusque chez elle. La jeune fille lui parla tout le long du court trajet, de son ancienne ville, de son ancien quartier, de ses frères dont le roux asocial qui les suivaient, du changement d'air à Konoha, de la beauté de son nouvel appartement. Finalement, les trois arrivèrent enfin devant la demeure des Hyuuga.

 **\- Bah dis donc ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne sais pas où se trouve la supérette !**

Hinata était gênée, d'autant plus que le roux lui lançait des regards qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter. Quand elle entra, un domestique la sermonna sur l'heure avant de débarrasser tout le monde de leur veste.

 **\- Kô-san, ils cherchent une supérette... Et j'ai été incapable de leur indiquer le chemin... peut-être que vous, vous le pourriez ?**

Le Majordome et accessoirement garde du corps de la jeune fille regarda les deux arrivants. Il avait douté de la capacité de sa maitresse à se faire des amis et visiblement il avait eu raison.

 **\- Bien sûr Hinata-sama, je m'en occupe.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup !** Temari n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de se manifester au plus grand damne de son frère cadet qui aurait juste voulu foutre le camp de cet endroit. Sa sœur était imprudente. Elle parlait à une inconnue qui semblait complétement perdue. Puis la suivait jusqu'à chez elle dans un manoir hors norme. Et maintenant elle parlait normalement avec le majordome comme si la situation était tout à fait normal.

Finalement Temari eu enfin l'information qu'elle attendait et s'apprêtait à partir.

 **\- Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle...**

 **\- Ce n'était rien**

Hinata se courba. Kô regarda sa protégé et se serait frappé le front si son contrôle légendaire digne des Hyuuga ne l'y avait pas empeché. En revanche, il capta le regard découragé du plus jeune de la fratrie. Temari ne se découragea pas et rigola même

 **\- Tu as bien un nom ?**

 **\- Oh ! Désolée ! Je... Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga**

Elle se courba de nouveau honteuse, les joues rosit de ne pas avoir eu la politesse de se présenter. Cette fois, Kô ne put dissimuler son discret soupir de découragement. Hinata était toujours si renfermé et maladroite. A l'étonnement général, Gaara prit la parole

 **\- La prochaine fois Hyuuga Hinata, tu ne devrais pas ramener n'importe qui chez toi comme ça.**

Temari approuva hativement. Tout de même ça aurait pût être un psychopathe. Finalement, les deux Sabaku s'en allèrent laissant Hinata encore rose dans le hall de la maison.

 **\- Kô-san...**

 **\- Ce n'était rien mademoiselle, s'il y avait eu le moindre problème, je serais intervenue. Ne croyez pas que vous étiez sans protection.**

 **\- Et c'est bien ?**

 **\- ...**

La jeune héritière ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse d'être protégée ou malheureuse d'être surprotégée. Elle n'y pensa pas d'avantage. De toute façon qu'elle soit heureuse ou malheureuse, cela n'aurait rien changé. Elle monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Quand l'heure de manger arriva, une domestique lui apporta son repas et elle le pris sur sa terrasse.

 **\- Mais mademoiselle..**

 **\- ça va, Kô-san à dit que j'étais protégée...**

La domestique soupira mais ne dit rien. Elle resta à coté de la jeune héritière qui ne mangea que la moitié de son assiette.

 **\- Vous exagérez mademoiselle, Le chef à préparer cela pour vous, vous devriez tout manger. Vous êtes déjà si mince.**

 **\- ça ira. Vous n'avez qu'a manger ce qu'il reste. Je n'ai plus faim de toute façon. Et je sais que vous appréciez particulièrement ce plat**

 **\- Merci mademoiselle. Vous désirez des roulés à la cannelle ?**

Hinata soupira. Elle adorait les roulés à la cannelle.

 **\- Non, je vous remercie ça ira.**

La domestique débarassa et Hinata retourna à ses leçons. Quand ses yeux la piquèrent elle alla dormir. Sa nuit fut entrecoupée et mouvementée.

Quand une domestique vint la réveiller, Hinata décida qu'il était inutile pour elle d'aller en cours aujourd'hui aussi. Kô tenta de lui faire changer d'avis mais elle préféra avancer ses leçons au manoir.

- **Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas juste rester ici et ne sortir que pour aller au parc.**

 **\- J'avance beaucoup mieux à la maison Kô. En allant à l'école, je n'avance pas assez vite pour père.**

Le garde du corps soupira et se mit comme souvent à plaindre silencieusement sa protégée. Peu importe les efforts qu'elle y mettrait, Hanabi la surpasserait toujours. Hanabi était sociable et savait se sortir de toute les situations. Elle parlait haut et fort et les gens l'écoutaient. Elle décidait et assumait ses décisions. Et surtout, elle ne rechignait pas à étendre le pouvoir des Hyuuga même s'il fallait couler les petites entreprises.

Hanabi avait été façonné par son père. Il avait été le seul modèle qu'elle avait eu, et maintenant qu'elle était un peu plus grande, Hiashi voyait son potentiel. Hinata était intelligente, c'était indiscutable. Mais être intelligente sans être écoutée ne servait à rien. De plus, Hinata peinait à prendre des décisions. D'ailleurs, le peu de décision qu'elle avait prise avait fini en catastrophe. La mort de son oncle, la mort de sa mère, la mort de sa nourrice, la haine de son cousin.

A chaque fois qu'Hinata avait eu le choix et avait choisi, une catastrophe avait suivit. Il ne s'étonnait donc pas de la voir constamment hésiter. Pesait le pour et le contre cent fois avant de finalement ne rien choisir. C'était sa façon à elle de dire, _si cela est arrivé, ça ne peux pas être de ma faute, je n'ai pas choisie que ça arrive..._

Cependant, depuis que sa jeune sœur avait été avancé au potentiel titre d'héritière, la jeune fille au lieu de se sentir soulagé comme l'avait pensé Kô elle semblait s'être d'avantage renfermé. Kô ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hiashi-sama ne prenait pas en considération que son ainée avait été traumatisé dans son enfance par la constance des morts qui l'avait entouré. Hanabi n'avait jamais eu à subir tout ce que sa sœur avait subit, alors elle ne pouvait pas non plus comprendre pourquoi sa sœur était si renfermée.

Hanabi voyait les choses simplement. Les Hyuuga étaient puissant. Elle était une Hyuuga, elle était donc puissante. De plus, dans les moments de doute, ses amis savaient la réconforter. Mais pour Hinata c'était différent. Elle avait vécu des choses horribles, des choses qui l'avait marquée. Pour elle, Les Hyuuga étaient des cibles. Elle était une Hyuuga, elle était une cible.

Avant, elle avait Hanabi à protéger, et ça lui donnait une certaine force, savoir qu'elle était la cible principale la réconfortait. Elle pouvait au moins protéger quelqu'un. Mais sa chère petite sœur avait accueillit avec joie le fait de devenir une héritière potentielle et donc une cible de choix. Hinata ne comprenait pas cette joie, cet enthousiasme. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus détourner les attaques sur elle, parce que sa sœur était bien mieux placer pour succéder à leur père.

Elle avait encore faillit à la protection d'un être cher.

Le soir, ce fut Kô qui lui apporta son repas.

 **\- Mademoiselle, j'ai eu des nouvelles des Sabaku de la dernière fois. Ils vous remercie. J'ai aussi fait des recherches, ils sont trois et vont tous à l'academie de Konoha. Peut-être que ce serait bien d'y aller non ? Il leur sera plus facile de s'adapter s'ils connaissent quelqu'un.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que Sabaku No Temari ai besoin de moi pour s'intégrer Kô-san, mais ... C'était bien tenté.**

 **\- Et le plus jeune est dans votre classe, les rapports disent qu'il n'essaie même pas de s'intégrer..**

 **\- Kô-san, pourquoi insiste-tu ? Mes résultats n'ont jamais été aussi bon, en plus je suis plus avancée qu'eux sur le programme scolaire, et Neji et Hanabi n'ont sûrement pas envie de me voir à l'académie. J'ai plus d'arguments que vous.**

 **\- C'est vrai mademoiselle. Mais j'insiste tout de même. C'est mauvais pour vous de rester seule.**

 **\- Je te suis reconnaissante Kô-san. Mais je doute que cela ai une quelconque importance, sinon mon père m'aurait déjà obligé à y aller non ?**

Le Majordome s'avoua vaincu. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à la jeune maitresse que Hiashi n'était pas le bon dieu et que de toute façon il était trop focalisé sur l'entreprise Hyuuga et sur sa cadette pour se rendre compte que sa fille ainée était en train de dépérir à petit feu. Il l'avait vu perdre l'appétit, puis l'envie de sourire, puis l'envie de parler. Et le pire, c'est qu'il se demandait si les pensée noire de l'ainée n'était pas du fait du père.

Comment une enfant de 8ans pouvait croire être responsable de la mort de personne juste par une décision à priori anodine. Parfois le garde du corps se demandait si le grand Hiashi-sama ne s'était déresponsabiliser en croyant lui-même en la culpabilité de sa fille dans la mort de son épouse et de son frère alourdissant ainsi les épaules d'une petite fille déjà fragiliser par des épreuves traumatisante.

Hinata resta chez elle une semaine de plus avant d'un jour donner sa décision à son garde du corps.

 **\- Kô-san**

 **\- Oui mademoiselle**

 **\- J'ai appris que vous aviez attrapé des intrus près du manoir**

 **\- Oui mademoiselle**

 **\- Si je vais à l'école, mes gardes surveillerons donc aussi le périmètre de l'école n'est ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui ... théoriquement**

 **\- Dans ce cas j'irais à l'école à conditions que la moitié de mes gardes soient assigné à Hanabi.**

 **\- C'est inutile mademoiselle, Hanabi à déjà sa propre escorte et sa propre équipe de surveillance, je ne pense pas qu'en faire d'avantage soit réellement utile, de plus, je ne peux pas permettre de réduire d'avantage votre propre escorte. Nous ne sommes que 5 vous savez.**

 **\- je le sais déjà Kô-san, de toute façon, les frères et sœurs des héritier finissent toujours par mourir. Ça arrivera à un moment ou à un autre alors à quoi bon tenter de le retarder. J'ai déjà pris ma décision.**

 **\- Mademoiselle ! Ne dites pas ça !**

Hinata le regarda. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'au moins une personne dans ce manoir pensait à elle. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Cependant elle avait pris sa décision. Et tant qu'a faire, si elle pouvait épargner Neji de se mêler de cette histoire, cela l'arrangeait bien. Après tout, Kô était le cousin de son père, ce qui voulait donc dire que son propre cousin serait et devait déjà être le garde du corps de l'héritière. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé en tentant de protéger Hanabi quand elle succèderait officiellement à leur père.

Le lendemain, Hinata accompagna Hanabi et Neji à l'academie

 **\- Pourquoi tu reviens à l'école Nee-san ?**

 **\- Pour nous pourrir la vie ? Méfie toi Hanabi, tu risques d'être attaqué si tu t'approche trop de l'héritière**

 **Hanabi regarda son cousin et leva les yeux aux ciel**

 **\- Je suis aussi théoriquement l'héritière tu sais ! Arrête de dire des bêtises tu veux ?**

 **\- Peut-être, mais au moins toi tu saurais te défendre !**

Neji pris de l'avance et Hanabi haussa des épaules. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Quand elle tourna la tête vers sa soeur, celle-ci ne semblait pas si abattue qu'elle l'était d'habitude dans ce genre de moments. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sans qu'Hanabi ait de réponse. Hinata avait pris la fâcheuse manie de ne pas répondre quand elle ne voulait pas dire la vérité. La cadette avait finalement décidé qu'elle préférait ne pas savoir plutôt que de croire à un mensonge et avait fini par ne plus harceler son ainée.

Revenir lui causait un stress qu'elle avait oublié ressentir quand trop de personne l'entourait. Elle passa donc toute la matinée à l'infirmerie pas sûre que ses jambes la soutienne toute une journée. Et puis elle se dit qu'il ne lui restait qu'un seul cours dans l'après-midi alors autant y aller, sinon elle aurait gaspiller sa journée.

Hinata se dirigea vers sa salle. Plusieurs élèves s'y trouvait déjà. Elle reconnut Naruto et son acolyte de toujours Sasuke. Sakura et Ino, jamais loin du binôme. Ils ne la remarquèrent même pas, sauf Sasuke qui lui adressa un leger signe de tête. Kiba et Shino était dans leur coin à parler de parc et de forêt en tout genre. Elle s'assit entre eux, à sa place attitrée en espérant qu'elles n'aient pas été changé et que la sienne n'avait pas été réatribué. Elle se décala le plus possible pour ne pas gêner la discussion des deux garçons.

 **\- Ça fait vachement longtemps Hinata !**

La Hyuuga fut soulagé de ne pas être traité en paria en revenant. Elle avait eu peur que les autres la regarde de haut à cause de son absence de longue durée.

 **\- Hm. Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Toi aussi Shino-kun.**

Elle leur adressa un léger sourire avant de voir les brochures dans les mains de l'entomologiste.

 **\- Oh, cette forêt vient d'être classé patrimoine protégé. Il y a des visites guidé tous les mois. Je vous le conseil. Cependant je suis désolée les animaux sont interdit Kiba-kun**

Kiba ne put s'empêcher de rire de son excès de politesse.

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas Hina-chan, ce n'est pas toi qui les a interdit tu sais. Et puis de toute façon il est en traitement en ce moment donc j'ai au moins un mois de vacance ! Comme ça on pourra se faire ce parc la !**

Malgré son sourire, Hinata vit bien que ça l'attristait de ne pas avoir son chien avec lui. Le jeune garçon y avait toujours été attaché et elle connaissait ce chien depuis aussi longtemps que son maitre.

 **\- Je suis navré pour ton chien Kiba-kun, j'espère qu'il iras vite mieux !**

 **\- Merci Hina ! ça fait du bien de te revoir ! Enfin quelqu'un qui compatis ! C'est pas sur Shino que j'aurais pu compter tu sais !**

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il disait ça, mais elle savait qu'a sa façon, Shino l'avait soutenue. Savoir que ses deux amis n'étais pas fâché qu'elle soit partit sans rien dire et surtout sans donner de nouvelle pendants des mois lui réchauffait le cœur.

 **\- Bon plus important ! Ça va mieux toi ? J'ai appris pour ta sœur.**

Hinata ne put que leur offrir un piètre sourire. Non ça n'allait pas mieux, mais ce n'étais pas non plus pire... Elle se sentait juste fatiguée de se sentir constamment coupable. Elle était fatigué de constamment réfléchir pour trouver une solution pour le bien de tout le monde.

 **\- Je suis très anxieuse. Mais il n'est rien arrivée. J'ai décidé de revenir**

Les deux garçon se regardèrent rapidement. Il était rare de voir la Hyuuga prendre des décisions. Doucement ils avaient tenté une thérapie qui avait fonctionné doucement mais qui ne fonctionnait qu'avec eux. Pour prendre des décisions autre que _"à quel parc aller?"_ Hinata se mettait à ne plus pouvoir donner son avis.

 **\- Au fait ! Il y a un nouveau qui est la depuis bientôt un mois ! Un sale caractère si tu veux mon avis !**

 **\- Oh, Sabaku No Gaara c'est ça ?**

 **\- Ah tu es déjà au courant ?**

Hinata hocha la tête. Shino parut suspicieux et sans qu'il ne disent rien, elle leur raconta leur première rencontre. Gaara remonta dans l'estime de Kiba. Finalement, sous son sale caractère ce devait être quelqu'un de bien. Le fameux Gaara arriva à peine quelque seconde avant Kakashi-sensei. Hinata ne lut aucune surprise dans ses yeux, finalement c'était comme leur première rencontre, il restait indéchiffrable.

- **Tiens donc ! Une revenante !**

Toute la classe se retourna et commencèrent à chuchoter. Beaucoup ne l'avait même pas vu en arrivant. Finalement Kakashi les fit taire et commença le cours. Et comme Hinata l'avait prédit, elle était trop en avance. Quand elle vit Kiba complétement perdu, elle entreprit de l'aider cependant le professeur la coupa dans son élan.

 **\- Eh bien Mademoiselle Hyuuga, difficile de reprendre après autant de temps n'est ce pas ?**

Hinata rougit de honte de voir tous ses camarades la regarder, attendant sûrement une réponse qui vint de la part de Shino

- **Non monsieur, elle explique seulement à Kiba qui est encore à la ramasse.**

Kiba aurait sûrement râler s'il ne savait pas que c'était pour Hinata que l'entomologiste avait dit ça. Et puis d'un autre coté, il ne comprenait jamais rien au cours de Kakashi. Et Hinata avait toujours mieux expliqué que leur professeur éternellement en retard.

Toute la classe rigola avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la leçon soporifique que leur donnait le borgne. Hinata soupira et décida qu'elle expliquerait à Kiba la leçon plus tard.

A la fin de la classe, Kakashi appela Sasuke Gaara Hinata et Kiba qui vinrent à son bureau.

 **\- Bon les jeunes, puisque Sasuke et Hinata semblent déjà tout connaitre, ils vont aider les retardataires ! Une heure de soutient après ma classe puisque de toute façon c'est votre dernière heure de la journée. Allez, bon courage et Shino puisque je sais que tu t'occupe du vivarium pendant cette heure je te laisse la clé de la salle, ainsi vous ne serez pas dérangé par les Filles ! N'est ce pas Sasuke !**

L'Uchiwa regarda son professeur et se désintéressa rapidement des idioties qui sortait de sa bouche. S'il acceptait d'aider les deux idiots, c'était uniquement pour ne pas pénaliser la candide Hyuuga.

Finalement le professeur s'en alla et Shino ferma la porte à clé avant que Sakura ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils resteraient dans la salle toute l'heure. Elle jalouserait sûrement Hinata pour au moins toute une vie.

Kiba déplaça les tables de façon à ce qu'ils travaillent tous ensemble.

 **\- Tu vois Gaara, je suis gentil, je ne te laisse pas seul avec Sasuke, il explique encore plus mal que Kakashi sauf qu'il essai de te frapper si tu ne comprend pas !**

Sasuke n'écouta même pas ce que le tatoué racontait et préféra attirer Hinata un peu à l'écart. Ce geste ne passa inaperçue pour personne, seulement Shino et Kiba savait que les deux héritiers contrairement à toute attente étaient des très bon amis de longue date. Gaara qui avait vu un Sasuke taciturne et froid pendant des semaines découvrait une facette qu'il ne pensait jamais voir dans cet être qui semblait un peu trop torturé.

 **\- Alors, tu as arrêter d'être lâche ?**

 **\- Non... j'ai juste trouvé une autre alternative.**

 **\- assigné tes garde du corps à Hanabi ?**

Même si Hinata fut surprise de voir la rapidité à laquelle Sasuke avait compris elle ne pipa mot. De toute façon, il avait toujours été bien trop fort à ce jeux.

L'heure passa rapidement, et Kiba et Gaara, bien que n'ayant pas rattrapé tout leur retard purent enfin comprendre quelque chose. La présence d'Hinata adoucissait Sasuke. Parfois Shino rajoutait des informations du fond de la salle et parfois Hinata reprenait une explication du brun qui embrouillait les deux garçons. Cependant, elle était trop timide face à Gaara pour expliquer toute une leçon à elle seule.

Finalement l'heure passa plus rapidement que ce qu'aurait pensée Kiba qui avait horreur de l'économie. Shino ouvrit la porte et Sasuke fut content de voir que tout le monde était déjà partit et que personne ne l'attendait. Le groupe de 5 se dirigea alors vers la sortie. Kiba et Shino allèrent à l'opposé d'Hinata et les deux autres garçons suivirent la jeune fille qui allait dans la même direction qu'eux.

 **\- Eh Hina ! Tu viens demain aussi n'est ce pas ?**

Hinata regarda Kiba et se sentit coupable d'être partit sans rien dire à son ami.

 **\- Oui, je ne m'absenterais plus sans vous le faire savoir**

Kiba rigola encore de la politesse de son amie, il voulait juste être sûre qu'elle reviendrait, il ne voulait pas la culpabiliser. Il se mit à courir pour rattraper Shino et lui annoncer qu'Hinata serait la le lendemain. Shino haussa les épaules, il le savait déjà de toute façon.

Hinata marchait en compagnie de Gaara et Sasuke qui ne disaient rien. Elle savait que Sasuke la raccompagnerais jusqu'à la vue des gardes de chez elle, elle n'aurait pas pû l'en empêcher de toute façon. En revanche elle ignorait où habitait Gaara, seulement qu'il résidait dans le même quartier que le siens. Ses mains étaient moite, elle avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose aux deux garçons.

Finalement, son quartier arriva rapidement. Plus elle approchait, plus elle se détendait. Peut-être qu'elle était un peu trop paranoïaque. Sa pensée quitta immédiatement son esprit quand elle vit une camionnette louche venir un peu trop rapidement vers eux. Elle se stoppa net et Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire continuer d'avancer. Lui aussi avait des doutes. Gaara regarda le manège qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui ce passait réellement.

La camionnette les dépassa et Hinata soupira jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les pneus crisser. Sasuke se mit à courir trainant Hinata à sa suite. Gaara les suivit sans trop savoir pourquoi mais ils furent trop rapidement rattrapé par un groupe d'homme. Kô et deux autres gardes du corps encerclèrent Hinata qui s'écroula au sol, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la soutenir. Les deux Lycéen se mirent en garde et Kô ne cracha pas sur un peu d'aide sachant que L'uchiwa avait un très bon niveau.

Il s'avéra que Gaara avait au moins le même niveau que Sasuke dans les arts martiaux et que l'un comme l'autre ne s'étaient pas arrêté à pratiquer dans un Dojo. Hinata ferma les yeux du plus fort qu'elle pût et se boucha les oreilles. Autour d'elle, c'était le chaos, Kô recevait autant de coups qu'il en donnait, Sasuke s'était trouvé un partenaire de combat efficace et à eux deux arrivait plus ou moins à donner plus qu'il ne recevait.

Il sembla à Hinata une éternité avant qu'elle ne se sente être secoué. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Sasuke saignait, elle vit derrière lui que Gaara aussi et que Kô était celui qui était le plus amoché. C'était toujours lui qui se jetait dans la bataille corps et âme. Elle se mit alors à pleurer à chaude larme.

Elle avait encore mis en danger la vie des autres. Elle était si fatiguée de ça. Elle aurait dû trouver une autre solution. Elle allait encore gâcher la vie de quelqu'un.

 **\- Hinata !**

La jeune fille sursauta et Gaara ne comprit pas l'état de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait rien, personne ne l'avait touché. Quel était le problème ? En tant qu'héritière, elle devait avoir l'habitude de tout ça. Lui même en avait l'habitude.

 **\- Hinata ! C'était notre décision ! Tu m'écoutes ?**

Le brun lui attrapa le visage pour river ses yeux aux siens.

 **\- Qui à décider de venir ?**

Hinata pleurait toujours mais répondit un faible **"toi"**

 **\- Bien, donc ce n'est pas ta faute OK ? On à tous décidé, tu n'y pouvais rien.**

Hinata hocha la tête et Kô la souleva.

 **\- Merci de votre aide Uchiwa-san, Sabaku-no. Nous vous sommes redevable. Je vais la ramener en voiture maintenant.**

La troupe s'en alla laissant les deux garçons sur le bord de la route et emportant les terroriste sûrement pour les interroger.

 **\- C'est quoi son problème à cette fille ? L'autre jour elle nous ramène ma soeur et moi chez elle sans problème et la elle est terrifié à l'idée d'être attaqué.**

Sasuke soupira. Heureusement que le Sabaku-No savait se battre, même s'il l'avait supposé, il était content de savoir que son niveau était aussi haut. Ils auraient été bien embeté sinon.

 **\- Elle a peur que des personnes meurent à cause d'elle. C'est compliqué.**

 **\- Stupide. Elle n'a qu'a apprendre à se battre.**

Sasuke hocha des épaules. Elle avait bien essayé, et son cousin lui avait causé tellement de blessure que même maintenant il lui restait des séquelles. Elle était inondé de malchance cette fille. Gaara s'essuya le sang sur son visage en songeant à la crise que piquerait sa sœur quand il rentrerait.

 **\- Tu veux peut-être te rincer le visage avant de rentrer ?**

Gaara regarda suspicieusement le brun. C'était louche. Il ne broncha pas mais comprit quand il le vit entrer dans la maison suivante. Il décida de le suivre, après tout, il n'avait pas envie de se faire enguirlander par sa soeur.

Quand il entra chez Sasuke, celui-cit était déjà en train de se servir un alcool fort. Il en proposa un à Gaara qui accepta remontant ainsi dans son estime. Chacun leur verre à la main ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Gaara fut étonné de voir son visage si contusionner. Ils n'y étaient pas allé de main morte.

 **\- Imagine un seul de ses coups sur Hinata...**

Gaara regarda le verre vide de son partenaire de combat être remplacé par la bouteille. Il vida le siens. Visiblement, l'Uchiwa allait parler et ça n'allait pas être joyeux.

Sasuke, l'esprit pas encore embrouillé sortit la trousse de premier secours et avala une autre gorgée. Il désinfecta ses plaies avant d'y passer un des onguents qu'Hinata avait l'habitude de faire. A chaque blessure, il buvait une gorgé, si bien qu'il finit par avoir l'impression que son estomac était bouillant.

 **\- Son père est un putain de tyran. Elle pourrait prendre la voiture, ce serait moins risqué, mais ce connard dit que ça la rendra plus faible alors il refuse catégoriquement. Des fois, on dirait qu'il tiens à ce qu'elle meurt.**

Gaara continua de désinfecter ses plaies. Elles gonflaient déjà. Sasuke lui proposa l'onguents qu'il refusa, hors de question de mettre une crème inconnue sur son visage. Mais Sasuke s'énerva, il avait toujours eu l'alcool mauvais. Il lui balança dessus.

 **\- Mets ce putain d'onguents qu'Hinata a fait !**

Gaara, pas plus choquée que ça ramassa l'onguents. Il se mit à le renifler, ça sentait les herbes. Voyant le regards noir du propriétaire des lieux il finit par le mettre. Quel mauvaise idée il avait eu de venir dans cette maison. Finalement, l'onguent lui fit au moins du bien, restait à voir si c'était aussi efficace que semblait le croire le brun.

Le roux rejoignit le brun sur le canapé qui feuilletait un album.

 **\- Regarde, c'est Hinata et moi petit.**

Sasuke ricanna. C'était le bon vieux temps. Quand il allait chez Hinata et qu'Hinata allait chez lui. Que son grand-frère jouait avec eux et que sa mère leur faisait des crêpes.

 **\- Tu as entendu parler du massacre de ma famille ?**

Gaara le regarda un moment avant de répondre. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre se plaindre ou pleurer sur son épaule, ils n'étaient même pas ami. Mais Temari lui avait fortement conseillé de se faire des amis, alors il prit sur lui.

 **\- Ouais.**

 _\- Sasuke rigola._ **Personne n'est au courant, mais c'est elle qui m'a découvert et qui a alerté sa famille. C'est eux qui ont donné l'alerte.**

Gaara cette fois fut surpris. Ainsi, elle avait réellement vécu des choses difficile, il se sentit presque coupable de l'avoir ainsi sous-estimé

- **Quelques années avant elle avait perdu sa mère qui s'était interposé pour la protéger d'un kidnapping...**

Sasuke éclata de rire, les yeux humide.

 **\- Elle a la poisse cette fille. Son père avait tué un type qui voulait la kidnapper. Et comme il avait un jumeau, c'est l'oncle qui à tout pris. C'est depuis là que son cousin la déteste.**

Gaara pensa que finalement, sa famille n'était pas aussi détraqué qu'il le pensait, ça semblait toucher tous les riches.

 **\- Il y 7ans, son père a autorisé son neveu à faire un duel avec Hinata. Il savait la haine qu'éprouvait cet abruti de Neji pour Hinata mais il a accepté. Et avant que quiconque puisse l'arrêter, il lui a brisé les deux genoux et presque toute les côtes.**

Le brun se leva et se mit en position de combat.

 **\- D'abords elle as esquivé ses coups et elle à même essayer de lui en donner.**

Il donna des coups de pieds rapide et ample qui étonnèrent le roux. Lui qui le pensait prêt à s'aplatir au sol, il savait désormais que l'alcool ne faisait qu'exacerber les coups du brun. C'était un bon point à retenir.

 **\- Mais Neji est particulièrement fort. Il lui à déboité un genoux mais elle a insisté pour continuer. Je suis certain qu'elle pensait qu'après ça, il ne la détesterait plus. Seulement il c'est déchainé contre elle quand il a vu qu'elle n'abandonnais pas. Il lui à suffit d'un coup de pied pour lui briser les deux genoux et d'un autre pour l'envoyer valser sur un mur. Personne n'avait put réagir mais ils se sont tous levé pour l'arrêter. Mais tu sais ce qui était le pire ?**

Gaara ne savait pas trop s'il devait répondre ou pas, mais il décida finalement que c'était inutile. Après quelque seconde où Sasuke semblait bouillir de rage, il finit par continuer.

 **\- Son père n'a même pas bougé pour arrêter Neji, il s'est juste levé et s'en est allé. Il a dit " quel déception " et il est partit.**

Sasuke déversa sa rage en brisant le meuble le plus proche. Gaara après le dégout qu'il avait ressentit pour le père de la brune, se mit à penser que Sasuke devait sûrement être amoureux de la fille. Quand il y repensa, elle n'était pas moche. Un peu perdue mais toujours aimable et serviable. Le contraire sûr de sa sœur.

 **\- Tu serais pas amoureux d'elle ?**

Sasuke après avoir démolie le meuble était plus calme et la remarque du roux le fit rire. Gaara fut presque choqué de l'entendre réellement rire.

 **\- Outre le fait que les Uchiwa et les Hyuuga ont de lointains ancêtre en communs et qu'on est donc sûrement de la même famille, elle a toujours été la petite sœur que ma mère ne pouvait pas nous donner. T'imagine être amoureux de ta soeur ?**

Gaara n'essaya même pas de s'imaginer cette horreur. Mais il comprenait le principe. C'était la même chose que de voir son oncle comme le père qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

 **\- Son père me déteste parce que le jour du duel, je l'ai accusé de se servir d'Hinata pour se déculpabiliser...**

Sasuke rigola

 **\- Depuis elle n'a plus le droit de me parler. Elle m'envoie des lettres parfois. Et puis, les hystériques qui me suivent partout risqueraient d'être cruelle avec elle. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça.**

Le tatoué ne put que confirmer ! Elle semblait déjà bien assez faible comme ça. Un petit être à protéger.

Finalement, Sasuke fut abandonné dans le désordre alors que le jeune homme aux yeux vert s'en allait chez lui. Quand il arriva, sa sœur lui sauta dessus prête à le frapper mais s'arrêta.

 **\- C'est quoi ces contusions sur ton visage ?!**

Gaara haussa les épaules et s'en alla dans la salle de bains. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, Il fut impressionné par les effets de l'onguent. Il ne manquerais pas de demander à Hinata de lui en faire un. Il décida même que pour combattre l'ennuie quotidiens il accompagnerais Hinata. Après tout il risquait d'y avoir de la bagarre et il aimait assez ça.

Le lendemain, il attendit devant la porte que la brune arrive. Il lança un regard noir au cousin et salua distraitement la cadette avant de voir enfin Hinata sortir, pas sûre d'elle, angoissée. Elle hésita mais finit par le rejoindre. Hanabi fit la connaissance du jeune homme mais continua de faire la route avec son ami Konohamaru. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le lieux de l'incident de la veille, Sasuke était déjà la. Finalement, ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant le portail où Shino et Kiba les attendait. Le brun s'en alla nonchalamment vers la classe vite rejoint par les filles et Naruto qui ressemblait autant à une groupille que les hystérie féminine qui le suivait.

Ce fut le premier jour d'une longue série.

Hinata s'habitua aux jours privilégié où Sasuke donnait des cours privé avec elle. Et rapidement, Gaara devint autant son garde du corps que son ami. Elle en appris sur lui par petite bride. Il finit même par adhérer au plan que Shino et Kiba avait commencé pour redonner confiance à Hinata sur les décisions qu'elle prenait. Il avait la capacité de tout détourner au dérisoire. D'autant plus que Shino avait cette manie de faire en sorte de répondre aux question muette d'Hinata.

Kiba courait dans tous les sens faisant rire la jeune fille au point de lui faire oublier ses angoisses. Et la présence de Gaara devint vite un plaisir pour la Hyuuga qui se délectait de découvrir de nouvelles émotions sur son visage.

Sasuke vit son amie d'enfance reprendre du poids. Ses cheveux terne recommencèrent à briller et ses yeux angoissait pétillèrent de nouveau. Il remarqua même que la petite brune rougissait devant le roux. Un jour, Shino lui avait glissé que lui aussi avait remarqué alors que celui-ci n'avait rien demandé. Shino l'étonnait toujours par son désintéressement et paradoxalement l'attention qu'il portait à tous les détails.

Les résultats de la petite brune ne baissèrent pas contrairement à ce que Kô avait pensée. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'était plus le seul à protéger la fragile Hyuuga. Un jour, il prit le risque de parler à Hiashi sama sur le comportement de Neji et la probable cause de cela. Ce jour là il faillit être viré. Et ça aurait été le cas si Hinata n'avait pas vivement protesté contre ça au grand étonnement de toute la famille. Si bien que l'excès de colère qu'Hiashi avait eu contre Kô fut vite oublié.

Depuis qu'elle fréquentait les Sabaku-No et que Sasuke refaisait partie de sa vie, elle reprenait enfin confiance en elle. Ses angoisses diminuait. Et même le père de famille avait pu le constater.

Un jour, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, Neji lui proposa une séance d'entrainement au Dojo des Uchiwas. Sasuke faillit le frapper parce qu'il n'avait nullement décider d'une telle chose. Cependant, Hinata avait vu en cette proposition les excuses de son cousin. Elle fut la seule à les voir puisque Gaara et Sasuke furent sur le qui-vive tout le long de la séance prêt à le mettre à terre.

Cependant, il ne fit que conseiller sa cousine sur les meilleurs posture à adopter. Une trève tacite fut passer entre les trois garçons qui accompagnèrent Hinata et l'entrainèrent petit à petit pour qu'elle ne perde pas à nouveau confiance en elle.

Et quand Hinata atteignit sa majorité, elle décida que sa petite soeur était apte à être héritière. Hiashi fut étonné parce qu'il voyait enfin son ainé devenir plus forte et voila qu'elle se retirait d'elle-même. Hanabi fut heureuse de savoir que sa soeur la soutenait finalement et qu'elle n'avait pas à lui "voler" son titre. Neji fut soulagé. Bien que sa cousine ait progressé elle était encore trop faible pour faire une bonne héritière.

Avec le temps, Gaara ne lacha plus Hinata. Et tout doucement, ils commencèrent à avoir une relation. Comme si depuis le temps, c'était la chose la plus logique du monde. Hiashi ne s'opposa pas à leur union. Temari fut heureuse et ne cessait de clamer qu'elle avait été leur cupidon. Kankuro ne cessait de demander un neveu ou une nièce.

Neji devint vite l'apprentie de Kô. Kiba jalousa longtemps Gaara avant qu'il rencontre une jeune fille qui adorait aussi les animaux. Shino resta fidèle à lui même et continua de soutenir ses deux amis.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Hinata marchait dans la rue à coté de Gaara. Chacun tenait la main d'un de leur petit. Le couple devait acheter une tenue pour les jumeau au vu du mariage d'Hanabi et de Konohamaru qui aurait lieu dans quelques mois.

La jeune maman imaginait déjà les magnifiques robes que ses deux petites princesse porteraient quand elle sentit la lanière de son sac glisser le long de son bras prêt à lui être arraché.

Des années d'entrainements en compagnie de son meilleur ami, de son mari et de son cousin l'avait rodé à des techniques de défenses, si bien qu'elle tira de toute ses forces sur son sac faisant basculer le voleur vers elle avant de lui donner un coup de genoux dans les côtes le pliant en deux de douleur.

Gaara, toujours aussi réactif attrapa le voleur par le col avant de remarquer que ce n'était qu'un adolescent. Il le fouilla jusqu'à trouver une carte d'identité. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le nom du voleur. Quand il se retourna, la mère de ses enfants tenait chacune des fillettes dans une main.

 **\- C'est un Uzumaki !**

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Les seul nouvelles qu'elle avait de Naruto venait de Sasuke. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu que le fils du blond était un voleur punk qui semblait drogué qui plus est. Elle sortit alors son téléphone pour appeler la seule personne qui pourrait la conseiller.

 **\- Allô Sasuke ? Gaara tiens le fils de Naruto par le col au milieu de la rue parce qu'il a voulu voler mon sac... dois-je appeler la Police ?**

Le jeune garçon s'agita mais la poigne du roux ne se déssera pas.

 **\- Non madame ! s'il vous plait ! Je m'excuse je ne recommencerais plus !**

Sasuke l'informa que Naruto avait des problemes avec son fils et qu'un petit tour par la case prison ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Alors à contrecœur Hinata écouta les conseils du brun.

 **\- Je vais appeler la police parce que je sais que tes excuses sont fausse et que tu recommenceras.** _lui tend une carte_ **. Je suis assistante social à mi-temps alors si un jour tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler ou que tu as juste faim, appelle moi. Je répondrais à n'importe quelle heure.**

Gaara avait appelé la police qui arriva enfin. Il leur expliqua que ce n'était qu'un petit délit et qu'une heure ou deux en prison le calmerait sans doute. En temps normal il n'aurait pas dût l'enfermer. Premièrement, il n'avait pas volé puisque la mère de famille s'était défendu et deuxièmement il était mineur. Cependant, il firent comme Gaara leur avait dit. Après tout, il y avait bien des avantages à faire partie des hauts gradé de la police.

Après ce petit incident, le couple continua leur journée shopping. Plus tard dans la semaine, Le fils Uzumaki l'appela à son plus grand bonheur. Elle adorait aider les enfants, c'était un peu sa revanche sur la vie. Aujourd'hui elle avait une vie magnifique grâce à Sasuke et Gaara, alors elle voulait pouvoir à son tour aider d'autre personne dans le besoin.


End file.
